


invitation

by mysinscollection



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Theyre gay, Unrequited Love, i mean its finished but also lowkey unfinished, just a little cute snippet, mentions of lances family, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysinscollection/pseuds/mysinscollection
Summary: Keith and Lance have a meaningful conversation under the stars one night.





	invitation

The night sky on this planet was beautiful. While it was very different from the one Lance was used to staring at on Earth, he adored this view just the same. Looking at the stars was bizarre, since they’re the same exact stars he always saw, just in different positions from this viewpoint. He found himself tracing new patterns, to make brand new constellations. It was a mystery as to why he always ended up staring up on lonely nights, but this night he realized why. 

His family might be staring up at the sky on Earth. That’s their only way of being connected. The sky. Right now, he hoped it was night time for his family, so they’d be looking at the same sky. 

Lance heard shifting next to him, and when he turned he got an eyeful of Keith. He jumped, startled, and squeaked out a “What the heck, man!?” Keith just blinked and stared at Lance with a dumbfounded expression. 

“What the heck what?” He tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. 

“You can’t just show up unannounced like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Lance took a deep breath, hoping to steady his heart rate again. “How long have you even been up here?” 

“A while.” 

“A while?!” Lance squawked, but decided to let it go for now. “What brings you up here?” He asked, after a short pause. If Keith was gonna be here, he really didn’t wanna sit in awkward silence. Things were already kind of awkward with this guy when it was just the two of them, even if they are slowly warming up to eachother’s company. 

“I followed you.” Keith said so simply, casually. This guy was so weird… So very, very weird. “It’s really late and you’re just sitting out here instead of sleeping.” 

“Well, so are you! That makes two of us now, staring at the sky at god knows when at night.” 

“You’re right.” Keith shrugged, before continuing. “Why are you out here anyway?” 

“I’m just.. Looking at the sky.” A sigh left Lance’s lips, before his eyes averted back up to the big, bright stars. 

“Yeah?” Keith let out a soft hum, before he looked up as well. 

“Do you… ever miss Earth?” The question popped out of Lance’s mouth suddenly, and he almost wished he could take it back. Heartfelt conversations with Keith are not a usual occurrence. Even so, he continued. “Because I do. All the time. It’s all I think about.” 

“I mean, sometimes.” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed a bit, and he twisted his lips. It seemed like he was lost in thought. “What do you miss about Earth?” He asked, genuinely curious. 

“I… miss my family the most.” Lance let out quietly, sighing the words. “Especially my mom’s cooking. It’s the bomb… My siblings are crazy, cute though. I love them all... I miss the beaches in Cuba too…” He trailed off, as images of the things he missed crossed his mind. He really wished these visions were not as blurry as they were. It feels like it’s been a lifetime since he was on his home planet… It’s been even longer since he saw his family, since he was in the Garrison. 

“Ah, I see… That sounds nice.” The other’s voice responded just as softly as Lance’s. 

Lance’s fingers thrummed against the ground below him, sending a bit of space dirt flying around his hand. “What do you miss, Keith?” He looked away from the stars to look at the other, who was now staring up thoughtfully too. It’s not often you see Keith really… thinking. The guy was almost like a robot. It felt like he didn’t feel emotions half the time, since whenever Lance saw him he’s either eating with everyone else or in the training room. 

 

It took a moment for Keith to answer. “I didn’t really have much there, so there’s nothing to miss.” Right… He lived in a shack by himself. After being kicked out of the Garrison, he isolated himself from everyone. God only knows what it’d be like to be alone that long. Lance didn’t think he could survive like that. 

“Well…” Lance sighed, not really believing that this was going to come out of his mouth. “When were able to go back to Earth, you can come meet my family if you want.” Lance meant it too. That’s the weird part. He genuinely invited Keith to meet and possibly stay with his family for a bit. 

Keith’s eyes lit up more than the stars made them. “Do you mean that?” His head turned to look up at the other boy, who had a soft smile on his face. 

“Yeah, I think I do.” A smile curled at the edges of Lance’s lips. “Just don’t get any of your weirdness rubbed off on them. Plus, my siblings will probably want to play with your long hair. Put it up and put accessories and all that jazz. Maybe your hair would actually look nice.” 

“Hey!” Keith gave a light punch to Lance’s arm, and the other whined. 

“I invite you to my house and you’re still bullying me? Wow… maybe I’ll revoke your invitation.” Lance teased. 

“Wait, no. Don’t.” Keith sounded genuinely worried. “I… want to meet them.” He couldn’t help but blush, turning red all the way to his ears. To have someone he… really liked invite him to meet his family… It was like a miracle. Even if this family meeting isn’t very likely to happen any time soon, if at all. 

 

Lance let out a little laugh. “I was joking, dude. You’re still invited, as long as you don’t be a prick. Plus, they consider my friends their family too. They love Hunk…”

Keith wasn’t aware that Lance considered them to be friends… This was something that was a surprise to him. Lance smiled, and stared up at the sky again.

“So, you’re automatically going to be part of the family too.”


End file.
